A Heartwarming Winter Evening
by spiralgamer
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Honoka and a friend of hers spend the afternoon together. Male OC x Honoka One-shot. Rated K for one instance of mild language.


**This is another** _ **Dead or Alive**_ **Christmas one-shot! This time with my waifu, Honoka! It just occurred to me this morning and I decided to get it done within the day. This actually takes place in the middle of another story I have planned, so I'll just give you the details of what you need to know. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the story and have a wonderful Christmas!**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and classes had just ended for the day. One young man sitting in the middle of the front row slumped back, removed his study glasses and sighed. He was an American who recently turned 18 with smooth, dark brown hair, hazel eyes and a smaller than average figure underneath a blue school blazer. Back in the spring, his older brother got a major position at their family company's Japan branch after graduating from college and he had to move with him, maintaining his education even in a new country with a new language. It was hard to adjust and he had to spend twice as long studying since he had to translate everything first. Finding friends was also a serious challenge since he couldn't really speak to anyone for a month. However, he did manage to find one friend…

"Hi, **Luke**."

Luke sat up and turned to his right to see an adorable pink-haired girl in a purple school blazer, with black leggings for the winter cold, standing next to him.

"Hello, Honoka." Luke greeted her. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Honoka smiled. "Do you have any plans?"

"Yeah." Luke replied. "My brother and I are going to take a plane later tonight and meet the rest of our family in America for Christmas. I'll be gone until New Year's Eve."

"Well… In that case…" Honoka seemed to be fidgeting a little. "Can we hang out before you have to leave?"

"Of course."

* * *

Luke went to his shoe locker and replaced his school shoes with his regular grey and red tennis shoes and put on his red and black winter coat, black gloves and blue snow cap. While no one was looking, he pulled out a wrapped box out of his locker and hid it under his bulky coat.

"Ready, Luke?" Honoka asked as she walked up to him.

She was now wearing a puffy pink winter coat, light purple mittens and fuzzy pink earmuffs. Luke blushed at how she looked even cuter than normal.

"Y-yes, I'm ready." Luke answered.

The two stepped out of the school and saw the snow falling from the sky.

"Wow… It's so pretty…" Honoka said.

"I always do love watching snow fall." Luke expressed. "Especially around Christmastime."

He looked over to see Honoka breathing hot air into her hands and rubbing them together.

"It's kind of chilly out, so why don't we stop at the café for some hot cocoa?" Luke asked.

"That sounds wonderful!"

* * *

Honoka and Luke were drinking hot cocoa at a local café, sitting inside where they could stay warm.

"So, what's your brother doing today?" Honoka asked. "Working?"

"He called off work to spend time with his girlfriend before we leave tonight." Luke answered before thinking to himself. *Kind of like what I'm doing right now…*

"Luke, I-I have something to give you." Honoka said with a blush on her face as she dug into her coat.

She pulled out a knit doll with pink hair and clothes like hers, except it had cat ears, nose and whiskers.

"I… It's me… As a kitty-cat." Honoka said. "You said you liked cats, even though you're allergic to their dander, so… I thought I'd make this for you."

Luke took the gift out of her hands and looked at it as a smile slowly formed on his face.

"Thank you so much, Honoka. Now I feel bad about your gift." He pulled out the wrapped present he hid in his coat. "I got this for you."

"What is it?" Honoka asked.

"You have to open it first, but it's not hand-made like yours."

Honoka took off one of her mittens, tore off the wrapping, opened the box and pulled out a red scarf.

"It probably won't count for anything, but I at least made sure I could find the softest and warmest scarf that would look great on you." Luke said.

Honoka rubbed the scarf against her face. "It IS soft and warm… I love it, Luke! Thank you! Your thought means a lot to me."

"Before I have to go, do you mind if I show you something?"

* * *

A little later as it got darker, Luke took Honoka, who now had the red scarf wrapped around her neck, to a park where they stood in front of a large Christmas tree, littered with multi-colored lights and colorful ornaments.

"It's beautiful!" Honoka said.

"Seeing lights like these is always a pleasant sight." Luke said before turning to Honoka. "Merry Christmas, Honoka."

Honoka turned to him. "Merry Christmas, Luke."

He was feeling like a swarm of butterflies were fluttering around his stomach at great speeds and gulped before reaching out and gently holding Honoka's hand. This sudden action caught her by surprise and she looked back at him with a light blush on her face. She held his shoulders, turned him around and locked him in a massive hug. Both of them were blushing even more and Luke hesitated what to do next. To him it felt like the warmth of her embrace neutralized the cold winter air. There was only one thing that came to his mind and that was to hug her back, which he did. For the next few moments, they felt nothing but warmth. Almost as if they could sense their affections for each other without needing to say anything. Both of them were naïve and unaware of their feelings towards each other, but now it was abundantly clear to them. Their reverie didn't last long as eventually something dawned on Luke's mind.

"Crap!" Luke exclaimed as he let go of Honoka. "I have to go home and get my bags!"

"Oh… yeah…" Honoka seemed disappointed. "Your trip…"

Before Luke went off, he tried to think of something to say to Honoka.

"Honoka?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at him.

"When I get back, do…" Luke blushed and stammered. "Um, do… y-you want… to g-g-go out? W-with m-m-me? On a… date?"

Honoka blushed. "I-uh-I… Mmmn… Yes!"

Her sudden outburst of her response nearly startled Luke.

"When you come back, let's go on a date!" She shouted before panting heavily like a tremendous load had been lifted.

The two simply stared at each other for a few seconds.

"I… I'm sorry!" She bowed in panic. "I didn't know how to say it, so I just blurted it out!"

"There's no need to be sorry." Luke assured. "I'm… really happy that you said 'yes'."

"As soon as you get back from your trip, okay?"

"THE TRIP!" Luke panicked. "I'll-I'll see you when I come back!"

As he ran off, he turned back to Honoka and waved to her, to which she waved back, both of them with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is a small taste of what I have planned for the larger story. Unlike my other two _DOA_ stories, I decided to focus more on their affections for each other since that would be more in both Honoka and Luke's characters, rather than having them sleeping together in the end. I still plan for that in the larger story, but not until near the end at earliest. I hope you enjoyed it and had a wonderful Christmas! And Happy Holidays to all of you!


End file.
